


This is a beautiful start

by iwillnotbecaged



Series: SamSteve Week 2016 [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-08 23:33:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7777960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwillnotbecaged/pseuds/iwillnotbecaged
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam stood in front of his locker trying to play it cool. All his gear was inside - his wing pack, his goggles, his wrist control for Redwing. And because Tony Stark had no understanding of subtlety, the label above the locker read “FALCON” in big red letters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This is a beautiful start

**Author's Note:**

> Written for SamSteve Week 2016
> 
> Day 2 Prompt - Firsts
> 
> Title from "I Choose You" by Sara Bareilles

Sam stood in front of his locker trying to play it cool. All his gear was inside - his wing pack, his goggles, his wrist control for Redwing. And because Tony Stark had no understanding of subtlety, the label above the locker read “FALCON” in big red letters.

The first time he and Riley had strapped on their wings, they had both face-planted about two seconds after taking off. The first time they actually managed to get themselves in the air, though, they had whooped and hollered and giggled like a pair of nine-year-olds in the backyard.

He had the same feeling now, suiting up for his first official mission as an Avenger, although he was trying to keep it under wraps. He was reasonably sure that most of the team had bought his playing-it-cool act during the past few months of training and testing gear. He and Rhodey were the old guys on the team and he felt like that required a certain amount of composure and dignity. But inside there was still a part of him that was freaking the fuck out because _he’s an Avenger_.

A large hand clapped him on the shoulder, interrupting his thoughts. 

“You ready for this?” Steve’s eyes held a bit of concern, the captain making sure his team was alright.

“As I’ll ever be.” Sam knew his smile was just a little too wide, the giddiness slipping out at the edges of his mouth and the corners of his eyes.

The concern in Steve’s eyes shifted to amusement. The rest of the team may have believed his nonchalance, but Steve could always see through him when he took the time to look.

“Uh huh. Just make sure you stay focused on the task out there. None of those fancy tricks you’ve been showing off with in training. We can’t afford for anyone to get distracted.”

“Aye aye, Captain!” Sam gave Steve a mocking salute.

“Shut up, smart ass.”

“Sir!” Sam gasped, hand on his chest. “Have you been checking out my ass? That’s highly inappropriate behavior.”

Steve pulled him close and grabbed a handful of the aforementioned ass. “You weren’t complaining when I was checking out your ass this morning.”

“You did conduct a very thorough inspection.”

Steve hummed in response, lips trailing down Sam’s neck.

“If you want me focused on the mission, you should, um, you should probably stop doing that.”

Steve kissed him, deep and wet and full of promise. He pulled back, the spark of mischief that Sam loved so much in his eyes. One of his hands came up to clasp the back of Sam’s neck.

“Tell you what. You get your head in the game and set a good example for the kids on this mission, and when we get back, I’ll make sure that ass gets a very close and thorough inspection.”

“Sounds like a plan.” Sam gave him one last kiss, then huffed a small laugh. “I’ve really gotta make you watch High School Musical sometime soon, though. That stupid song gets stuck in my head every time you tell me to ‘keep my head in the game.’”

“What makes you think I haven’t seen it?” And there was that mischief again. Sam would never understand how anyone could confuse Steve Rogers with the squeaky-clean image of Captain America peddled by the media.

“Let’s go, Captain Asshole. We’ve got a mission to complete.” He grabbed his goggles off the bench and started towards the door.

“Hey, Sam.”

“Yeah?”

“You’re an Avenger now.”

Sam grinned over his shoulder, then turned and headed out to meet the rest of the team.


End file.
